wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
OVER Lock
"Hah! Take that Gossip accounts!!" ~OVER_Lock WHO ON PYRRHIA IS OVER_LOCK "W-w-I TOOK ENGINEERING NOT ENGLISH WHY DO I NEED TO WRITE AN ESSAY?!?!" ~OVER_Lock First mistake; it's OVER_Lock, not OVER_LOCK (Not to beconfused with Overlock, which is his true self at heart.) Second; He's not in Pyrrhia, not the normal Pyrrhia at least, he's in Modern Pyrrhia where all the dragons are anthropomorphic (So yes, he himself is an anthro). To put it simply, Modern Pyrrhia is Pyrrhia, but like... today's tech. Now that's out of the way, OVER_Lock is Overlock when he is on the internet or when meeting people unaware that he is in fact OVER_Lock, yelling and performing healthy spam at posts on all sorts of social media. He himself is a music composer who focuses on techno, hardbass, and dubstep music (He does like Eurobeat, but those needs vocals, and he ain't doin' it.). OVER_Lock is a student at Possibility's Collage, and resides at the dormitory, hating all sorts of assignments, when working on an essay, he tends to minimize the writing software and instead goes to compose his music to add to his album for sale, which is where most of his money comes from. Back to him on the internet, he promotes his albums on MoonTunes via Dragongram, posting previews and stating the price along with several hashtags, he does do music commissions, but those usually appear on his MoonTube account, this is where he posts commission work or, rarely, full songs from his paid albums, he jokingly boasts about it and say he is a generous little boy. Friends include Shardbreaker, a classical music composer with small hints of electric elements to it (Like occasional beats.). They both collaborate often and have two full albums filled with their collab songs, if OVER_Lock's song has ONE piano note in it, than Sharbreaker must've been involved in the project at some point. Sometimes they argue, one with yelling and capital letters meanwhile the other with conflicts with fair arguments. OVER_Lock stays online for hours at a time, and replies to all 'legit' comments in his social media accounts, since he may be online at... say 3 a.m you may get a reply from his at said moment. He tends to end his sentences with :3, :))), or alternatively :(((, or the most common, !, the latter three may vary in length. (You may not know what he looks like irl, as that is Overlock, so shoo.) He isn't a couch potato, as he sits in bed, and not a sofa... but really he's actually quite fit, being a fan of soccer/football or alternatively a combat sport, boxing or rather a fictional version of that, he has the gear and all, investing quite some money in the sport, he isn't the best at it, but is respectably skilled, taking part in a private tournament once in a gym. And Scatter.... his adoptive father, (Or rather ScAtTeR when online, but unlike OVER_Lock that is not a separate entity), he scolds him for doing silly things such as almost suffering brain damage during a 'sparring' match and skipping all lessons for 3 days, briefly said, Scatter is a Sandwing with the darker shades of yellow, his backstory revolves around being a criminal, a street fighter, then joining the military, back to a criminal, and finally end up raising OVER_Lock with money he raises via a bar he has opened. (OVER_Lock has no parents, that story is for Overlock, begone.) Trivia~ Outside of the story: -OVER_Lock was my first canon tribe OC. -He is also my first anthro OC to not have a feral form. -OVER_Lock started up as an anthro dragon OC to join the Overwatch universe, having powers similar to Tracer, who heavily inspired this character. -His name is inspired from a tower in Bloons TD 6, or rather an upgrade, called Overclock. -OVER_Lock was a Homosexual at one point, but I changed it, Overlock is the gae boi now. In the story: -OVER_Lock has 3K followers of dragongram, 14K subscribers on Moontube, and roughly makes 15K USD when he releases an album, pretty impressive career. -Because of this, Scatter no longer needs to fund him by much at all. -OVER_Lock wears a bright blue hoodie with his custom logo on it, but nobody will see him wearing that in public as it may reveal himself. -He promised to do a face reveal once his Moontube channel has 1 million subscribers. -That will also result him in creating a gaming channel, mainly consisting of FPS or Rhythm games. -His boxing record is 9 wins, 3 losses (1 of which was him getting knocked out cold), 2 KOs and 1 draw, sparring matches included. -Scatter encouraged OVER_Lock to be an boxer at one point, but he scratched that idea when he got invested in the music industry and instead take boxing as a hobby. -Another reason being that OVER_Lock was a pretty bad fighter overall anyway. -Dragons he met in the gym have no clue who he is as he goes by the name Geyser. -Although his real name is actually Icecap. -OVER_Lock enjoys the sport as he can toss his energy out the window by beating someone up and get someone to shut his snout. (Provided they are able to take him down.) -OVER_Lock tends to be play rough during soccer games, which is the reason why he never enters any formal games. -Despite pulling off many dangerous plays, he never gets any injuries during football. -OVER_Lock likes soccer as a sport as he can run around and not get judged too harshly. -OVER_Lock takes an engineering degree in collage. -Which he regretted. Badly. -He's a target to many gossipers, mainly on what he's like in the real world. (More facts later~) Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Males Category:Hybrids